


Not So Familiar

by Taitai83



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Witch AU, mixing mythologies with no apologies, short one shot in a universe I'm not going to set up properly, vampire lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taitai83/pseuds/Taitai83
Summary: Marinette is a witch who THOUGHT she found herself the perfect familiar in Chat Noir. Turns out he was a vampire in disguise. While she's getting over the surprise, she has some questions.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Not So Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> It's October, and I want to ignore my other WIPs, and this short little scene wouldn't leave my head.
> 
> Premises for this AU:  
> 1\. Marinette is a witch who lives on her own, and finally found a familiar in Chat Noir.  
> 2\. Adrien/Chat Noir is actually a vampire in disguise, as he's run away from his stifling father to see the world  
> 3\. Marinette freaked out, but Adrien is such an innocent little cinnamon roll she got over it quickly and let him stay in her spare bedroom  
> 4\. Marinette is a little in love with Adrien but doesn't know how to deal with it, so she bottles up her feelings, just like in canon
> 
> Other things to know: I don't really know witch, vampire, familiar, etc lore, I'm just making this up. Yes I threw in Harry Potter, don't @ me. It's free fan fiction.
> 
> Inspired by this post on Tumblr: https://gojiro.tumblr.com/post/161485848424/fun-vampire-fact-the-reason-that-vampires

“How come you show up in the mirror?”

Adrien looked up at her from the sink, toothbrush still wedged under his fang, tilting his head at the quizzical expression on her face as she stared at his reflection.

“Whaw yu say?” he mumbled eloquently.

“Your reflection,” Marinette clarified, gesturing to the mirror in front of him. “How come I can see your reflection in the mirror? I thought vampires weren’t supposed to have reflections.”

Adrien spat into the sink and straightened, eyeing his own bright eyed face in the glass with consideration.

“Huh. The reason we could never show up in mirrors is because the reflective part used to be made from silver,” he explained, wiggling his eyebrows up and down at himself. “I don’t really remember what the magic is behind it, something about absorbing the moon light rather than reflecting it, blah blah blah I don’t know. But these days most inexpensive mirrors are made from aluminum, which doesn’t have any particular magical properties, so we show up just fine.”

He smiled wide and bared his teeth at himself, licking his tongue over the point of his fangs.

“It’s only been a few decades. Honestly, I kind of forgot I actually HAVE a reflection. It’s kind of fun!”

He continued making faces at himself, each more ridiculous than the next, and Marinette found herself smiling fondly at him.

“So you’re telling me that the ancient magic behind vampire culture has been usurped by Ikea?”

“Well, to be fair, the aluminum thing really started after world war 2 when the rationing ended and everyone wanted a house with a white picket fence and an en suite bathroom.”

Adrien grinned as he finished toweling off his face, his fangs peeking out just above his lower lip. It was definitely  _ not _ adorable. “Before that mirrors were really expensive so they weren’t every 6 feet like they were now and it was easier to avoid them.”

He pushed past her to get back to his room, and she found herself inhaling a little deeper as the air moved with him.

Blushing, she turned so she could keep talking to him, leaning on the door frame to the bathroom.

“And photos? How come you show up in those?”

“Digital media doesn’t have any magical properties either. Proper photographs used to be developed with silver emulsions, so it was the same thing.”

Marinette hummed thoughtfully. It was a little sad how modern life had taken the magic out of the world. Then her eyes went wide as Adrien pulled off his pajama shirt with his door wide open, and she turned to face the hallway.

“While we’re on the subject,” she continued, her voice only squeaking a little bit, thank you. “How is it that you change into a cat? I thought your thing was supposed to be bats.”

“Common misconception. We can pick any animal with fangs.”

“You can pick?”

“Yeah, when we’re like 20. It’s a bit young but you can’t wait too long, you know?”

“And you picked a cat?”

“Hey, don’t make fun! I liked their soft fur.” He grinned at her again and she kind of wished he’d stop DOING that. She was still getting used to the idea that he was a humanoid and  _ not _ just a cat, but he didn’t seem to have any such embarrassment about the change in their situation.

“You do have very soft fur as a cat.”

“Is that why you kept me, my lady?” he teased, waggling his eyebrows at her.

For a centuries old immortal he was astoundingly innocent. Marinette couldn’t help but wonder what his father was DOING all that time if not teaching him anything.

“I  _ kept _ you because I thought you were my  _ familiar _ , and not a vampire hiding out as a cat!” she laughed. “You’re just lucky I got attached before I found out. And anyway, I’d never met a vampire that was anything but a bat.”

Adrien looked at her, perplexed.

“But, you know Luka?”

“I know Luka what?” she asked, confused in her turn. Then her eyes widened. “WAIT A MINUTE! You mean Luka is a vampire?? I thought he was an animagus!”

“Uhhh…” Adrien stammered. “I mean… no?”

“Oh my GOD!” Marinette screeched, hitting her head backwards into the door frame. “Why can’t anything just be what I expect it to be?!”

Adrien grinned at her again.

“Magic?”

  
  



End file.
